sydneybigfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
A real adventure - Camping with Tessa
About this Event: Tessa is about to go out and train some scouts but first wants to do some preparation exercises and needs your help. You will be required to complete 6 tasks in the alloted time. Below is information about the decorations that are availabe during the time of the event, the reward decoration, as well as each task in detail and advice on how to go about completing them quickly. Decorations The decorations for this event including there respective costings as of the 5/12/2013 are: Tessa 1.PNG|Log Bridge Tessa 2.png|Camp Tessa 3.PNG|Thicket Tessa 4.PNG|Trailer The following information is about the decorations in or as they appear in the slide show: Rewards: For completing all 6 tasks you will recieve a waterfall decoration for your farm. The higher level you are the better the decoration, because the higher level you are, the harder it is to complete the event. Below is information about the reward decoration you recieve including pictures. Tessa reward. Large waterfall.PNG|Large Waterfall Task 1: Collect Logs: Collect logs by harvesting your Cherry and Apple orchards, and the Dog house. Task 2 will be to donate apples so during this first task, fill your inventory with apples only using/selling the excess you harvest. Also included is the amount of gold required to skip this task for each degree of difficulty. When you harvest any of the above and recieve wood this is the amount you will recieve: Task 2: Donate Apples: The second task, which was briefly mentioned above is to donate apples. The amount of apples you are required to donate is relevent to your level. If you can time this one well, have it so as you add the last lot of apples to complete this task, you have fields of wheat to harvest straight away. This will help with task 3. More information about task 2 below including the amount of gold needed to skip this task: (Also remember if you want to you can buy the apples but it's pretty costly) Task 3: Find tracks: For this task you have to find animal tracks by harvesting your fields and dog house. At this point, if you have max feed for any of your animals stop making feed as the next task after this one is to make feed. With that in mind, build up your supply of corn, cabbage and wheat during this task as it will greatly help you in task 4. To get a good start, use your rose seeds that you got as a reward from task 2 and add humus to get more yield when harvesting making you more profit (Last bit optional). Then proceed to find tracks. More information below: Depending on your level, you will have to collect different amounts of tracks: When you find tracks via either harvesting fields or the dog house these are the amounts of tracks you will recieve: Task 4: Make Feed: For this task you have to make chicken, pig and cow feed. It is advisable that you make all of you chicken and pig during the day and leave your cow to run overnight and also leave it until last. If you time it well, make it so that you finish this task and still need to harvest everything else. This will give you a good starting boost for the next task. More information about this task below including the amount of gold needed to skip this task below: The amount of each type of feed you will be required to make is dependant on your level: Task 5: Find map pieces: For this task you will need to collect map pieces by harvesting from all areas of your main farm. During this task it is important to keep your chicken feed as high as possible and eggs storage full as it helps for the final task. Of course again all information is below: The amount of map pieces you will need to collect is dependant on your level: When harvesting across your farm, if you recieve any map pieces these are the amounts you will get: Task 6: Donate Corn and Eggs: As the name suggests, for this task, the last task, you have to donate corn and eggs. The amount of eggs and corn you need to donate is dependant on your level and such information plus the amount of gold needed to skip this task, is found below: (Also remember that if you get close to the end but won't make it you can always buy what you need and donate it)